


Untitle

by Sal_Hiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_Hiddles/pseuds/Sal_Hiddles





	Untitle

Lydia and Melody had been the bestest friends since freshman year of college at NYU. Lydia who native of New York, where Melody from London, England. After graduating college with both with business degrees and associates degree, they rented apartment together in downtown New York , and run a business together, a small little coffee shop call "Java Java" just down the corner from their apartment. Java Java was very popular amongst their neighbors, its been sucessful business since they started. 

Lydia tooks a deep breath as she look at her reflection in a mirror, "I'm so not ready for this blind date" she said as she ran a comb through her long black hair. " You need to go on this date Lydia!, You need to get out! and have some fun!!" yelled her best friend Melody, who was in sitting room watching television. "You been working to hard!" Melody said as she stand at the doorway of her bedroom. Melody was setting me up a blind date with her cousin Bill, who was in town visit Melody for week. "How do i look Melody?" smile Lydia. "My cousin Bill going to love you!!" smile Melody. "Im nervous, what if he doesnt like me? or we dont hit it off? Lydia said as she fidgited with her finger. "Dont be nervous Lydia, i know you'll both get along great!, I have feeling he's really going to like you." 

The door bell rang rang we both look to the door. "He's here!" Melody said cheery, Lydia took deep breath and walk to door and lock, and there he was, standing about just 6'2", with beautiful piercing blue eyes, and those blonde curls, i could just melt standing there. "Hello, my name Bill" he said as he extended his hand to me. His hands were beautiful and those long fingers, i just stood there jaw drop, Electricity jolted between our skins when we shoot hands, then i just realize i was standing there like a fool. " ohh hello my name Lydia, " i smile and blush. "well nice to meet you Lydia, shall we get going?" he said with charming smile. " Lets go!" as i closed door behind me.

Here we are at the bar, ordering drinks and dinner. As i look over the menu i said to Bill "So Bill, how you liking New York?" Bill smile " This place far more exciting then my little town Stempington in England, im thinking of moving up here." I laugh "I dont know about New York is all exciting". Bill laugh and wink "well being here with you is truely exciting" I blush and smile as we lock eyes, i detect alittle lust in his eyes. Our food came and drinks arrived, we chatted and laugh and munching on good foods. After our food was finish "Would you care for another drink darling?" Bill said. "Sure why the hell not" I laugh. Bill smile and laugh called for the waiter. Drinks after drinks we were definitely having lots fun. We stay till closing time. As closing time hit we both feeling the buzzed, we paid the bill and left the bar. The cool air felt nice as we were walking to the direction to the apartment.

So here we are at the door, "This been truely great night Bill." i said with a smile, "I wish it didnt had to end" i said as i look down at floor. "Its doesnt have to" Bill said as he push me against the door, passionately kiss me. I kissed him back, my hands tangling in those blonde curls. His lips were soft and gentle as they moved over mine. I moaned lightly in the back of my throat as his lips moved from my down to my neck. I moaned as his teeth nipped at my neck. 

"Shall we take it to the bedroom darling" Bill said breathlessly. I nodded and and went to unlock the door. "Melody you home?" I said as we walk in. No replied. "I guess we have the place to ourselves darling" Bill said as grab me by the waist push against the wall viciously attack my lips with kisses. "On the bed...now!" He demanded as he started to moved me backwards into the room. My heart pounded in my chest as he pushed me on to the bed. He then crawls on the bed and over me. I swallowed hard as he looked down at me with his sexy blue eyes. He lowers his head next to mine and whispers in my ear..."I want to feel you..." My mind froze as his hands traveled down my legs. He swiftly pulled my shirt and pants off of me and then follow my bra and panties. he quickly removed his clothes.

Both now naked on the bed, I tried to hide my body, but he pulled my hands away and pinned them beside my head. Then i went to look to admire his beautiful muscle tone body, thats when i saw the his rock hard cock hang between his legs, I swallowed harder and looked away. "Ohh, This is going to be..." I thought to myself, but was quickly interrupted when his lips found mine once again. "I'll be gentle." He whispered in my ear as he moved my legs and wrapped them around his waist. My heart stammered in my chest as his cock slowly pushed into me. I arched my back and moaned in the back of my throat as he went deeper. "Ooh, Bill!!" I cried out. "That's it, say my name." He groaned in my ear as he thrust harder and harder. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my nails into his back. He groaned as we moved together. My whole body started to tingle as he moved faster and harder. The way he moved with me. The way he felt inside me. It was intoxicating. Deep down in my groin, I felt a growing sensation. I was ready to erupt... 

Just as I was about to erupt in a climax, he pulls out of me and flips me over on my stomach. He then grabs me by my hips and thrusts deep into me once again. I bit my bottom lip as I moaned in pleasure as he thrust faster and deeper into me. "Ooh....god!!!" I screamed out loud. He then places his hand over my mouth and moves faster and faster. "I'm going to cum...cum with me...!" He groaned as our pace quickened. "Bill!!!" I cried out as I felt my body erupt with an earth shaking orgasm. He too screamed my name as he too erupted with the same earth shaking orgasm. We then collapse on the bed next to each other. I looked over at him. He was smiling from ear to ear. "I think im gonna stay here in New York" said Bill as he turned over and placed a kiss on my lips. He then pulls me into his arms...And in an instant, we both fell asleep. The End


End file.
